


Maka's What?

by Dlany



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlany/pseuds/Dlany
Summary: So what happens when its a few days after the kishin is defeated and Maka has a secret she's been keeping from everyone also there's that Kid and Black Star both like her and plan to make her theirs. Only time can tell, can their little group survive this wild ride of events?





	1. The Start of a Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first story on this site and I'm super excited! Can't wait to see what yall think.

Maka's POV

It was only a few days after the kishin had been defeated. Everyone was celebrating! and our little group was at kids house having a little party of our own. Patty, as always, was going on and on about giraffes and breaking their necks. Black Star was really mad that he wasn't the one to actually defeat the kishin, but still acted like he did anyways, not to mention his ranting on how much of a god he was. Soul was being his normal "cool" self and Kid was trying to make sure that no one (especially Black Star) messed up his perfectly symmetrical house. As for me, Tsubaki, and Liz we ignored the boys and Patty talking about how nice it would be to finally get some kind of a break from our usual fighting.

At some point or another Patty had joined in on our conversation. Then around 10 min later Kid came over to pull me away to help make dinner. We walked into the kitchen me asking what we were going to make for dinner only to have him shut the door. "Kid?" I said "What are you doing" He didn’t answer me. he just walked over and pinned me against the counter. "Maka, answer me this," he said." may I... um... kiss you?" I was shocked. Of all people, I never would have thought Kid would say or do something like this! I mean I’ll give it to him that he asked but that didn’t matter. while I was off in my own world he just stared at me as if I would say something. But all I could do was blush and look away. but he forced me to look at him by grabbing onto my chin and turning it back to look at him. We gazed into each other's eyes for only a few seconds before he captured my lips in a moment I did nothing, but eventually gave into it.

It had to be that at that exact moment Black Star decided to walk in.

"Hey Kid, when’s dinner gonna be ... ready. Maka! Kid! what are you doing?" I was so shocked I just sat there as he yelled at us. "especially you Maka, I thought you were different!" He yelled before he ran out looking as if he was about to cry.

After that, I started to run after him when Kid grabbed my wrist. "Maka..." he said as if he was shocked. "I have to," I said "he's been my best friend since we were small" and with that, I ran after him.

When I ran out of the kitchen and into the living room I was greeted with a bunch of shocked and stunned faces. They all looked at me and pointed to the door. All I could think about as I ran was how hurt he must be since he told me he loved me right after the kishin was defeated. and for the fact that I hadn’t returned his feelings. I had even run off after he told me and not spoken to him since.

Even I had a secret that I needed to tell someone and I decided then that it would be Blackstar so that he would at least trust me again. And with that, I ran as hard and fast as I could to catch up to him. Yelling the entire way.


	2. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone like the new chapter!

Black Stars POV

Me and Soul were talking when my stomach started growling. So I decided to go and see what was taking so long. "Hey, Kid when's dinner... Maka! Kid!," I couldn't believe my eyes. They were kissing! "What are you doing?" I half yelled at them. "Especially you Maka," did all my efforts go to waste, "I thought you were different." I couldn't take it any more. The sight of Maka in Kids arms was just... Uhhhg. That was supposed to be me!

I ran out of the kitchen about to cry into a room of shocked faces. Tsubaki tried to stop me and so did Soul but, I was to upset to care what they thought, did, or said. I rushed out the door and ran as fat as I possibly could to the only place I knew I would be safe. Also a place Maka could find if she decided to come after me.

Only when I looked back for a split second before the door closed behind me only to see Maka running out of the kitchen with what looked like a frantic look on her face. They all disappeared behind the door of Kids mansion the next second leaving me to run as far away as possible.

As I ran all I could hear were the shouts of Maka behind me.

Maka's POV

"Black Star!" I yelled at him. I knew it was useless but I yelled anyway. "Wait! Could you please slow down?" But he kept running away like I had when he has confessed to me. When I finally caught up to him he was sitting under our childhood tree. It was the only place we felt safe back then.

"Hey Black Star, what was that all about?" I asked. "The fact that you kissed Kid" he spat at me. "Even after I said that I loved you and then you... Ran away" he had started to cry by then. "We'll for one Kid kissed me not the other way around and also... Um" "wha..." he started to say before I kissed him forcefully and passionately. I could tell he was still mad but he was also surprised. Either way after a few moments he kissed me back with an equal amount of passion, pushing me to the ground. He deepened the kiss making it clear that he loved me and only me.

When we finally parted from a lack of air I was breathless and had no word for what had just happened. He just sat there and smiled at me, as if content to have made me so shocked.  
That was when I remembered the most important thing that I needed to tell him.

"Um... Black Star, there's something that I need to tell you" I said head down. "Yah what is it?" Um.. Well just hold out your hand and be prepared oh and also don't freak or shout, ok?" "Ok, Maka just get on with it." With that, I grabbed his hand and transformed into a short sword. I could see his shocked face and his gaping mouth through my reflection. I chose to change back so he wouldn't go into shock and the moment my feet touched the ground I was glomped by Black Star. Forcing us to the ground.

"Maka your a weapon too?!" He asked excitedly. "Yah, I guess I've had it all along and just didn't know until the battle with the kishin. Also one more detail I can be pretty much anything ya want." He just stared at me. At a loss for words. We'll all but one... "Awesomeness!" He shouted right in my face. I smiled at him he was finally back to his normal ways.

"Hey, Maka can we try so either weapon kinds?!" I just sat there and smiled nodding my head before he pulled me up to my feet and into a kiss. "This has been the best day ever Maka" he whispered to me.

We spent the next few hours trying new forms and such without knowing that others were watching without our knowing.


	3. Relationship Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in forever so here's a special two chapters for yall!

Black Stars POV…

Maka and I were walking back to Kids house and I couldn't believe that we had just spent the last 2 hours playing around with different weapon forms. Well really i couldn't tell couldn't what was more surprising the fact that she had kissed me, which was very enjoyable, or the fact that she was a weapon and hand told anyone yet! "wait Maka" I said, "why haven’t you told anyone about you being a weapon, like seriously your a weapon/meister pair all in one why would you even need Soul anymore" She looked at me all sad like it was almost painful seeing her like that.

"Look Black Star, not that I wouldn’t like to try and do that on my own I just don’t want to leave Soul by himself. But if you want, and also if you’ll help, I need someone to practice my weapon part with."

"Yes! I’ll do it, but one question?"

"and what would that..."

I kissed her passionately. cutting her sentence short. I pulled back to the bright red face that now belonged to my new girlfriend and "secret" partner. I just smiled at her making her blush deepen even more that in already was.

We continued back to Kids house and by the time we got back we had everyone on the front steps waiting for us. All the girls were relieved to see that we were ok especially Soul and Tsubaki, not so much Kid, though. Well glad to see Maka, not me. That’s when Maka came over to me and said we should probably go inside and explain what we could to the others.

The questions were never ending though Kid left about 5 seconds into the conversation because of the fact that Maka was mine and not his. other than that the night went really well but we all ended up falling asleep there. Patty in a chair, Soul, and Liz slumping next to each other on the floor and Tsu and Crona actually ended up going home much to my questioning but I didn’t care. Maka, still sitting on the couch with me, fell asleep in my arms. I followed shortly after, with the biggest smile and content that I had her and that was all I needed in my life to be happy.


	4. The Next Morning

Maka's POV…

I woke up the next morning to find myself surrounded by warm arms, which I found very unusual, which is until I looked around to find that I was still at Kid's house and everyone was still asleep. This reminded me that I had indeed fallen asleep in Black Star's arms.  
So being the person I am, I gently untangled myself from his arms making sure that I didn't wake anyone and walked into Kid's enormous kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone. That was about the time Kid walked in.

Kid's POV…

I woke up at 8 O'clock sharp just as I usually do and walked downstairs to find that everyone had ended up not going home and sleeping in my now disorganized living room. Only 3 people were actually missing Crona, which really didn't surprise me, Tsubaki, and Maka. I thought nothing of it really those were the people I had expected to have gone home. That was until I heard something moving around in the kitchen.

I hurried over to see who or what was in there picking up an umbrella as I went for defense just in case. When I opened the door I found a surprised Maka standing there with a pan of bacon and some pancakes.

Soul's POV…

Ok so even though Maka tried her best to be as quiet as she could she still managed to wake me up in the process. I didn't want to make her feel bad and so I just sat there and watched her walk into the kitchen probably to start making everyone breakfast as she usually did.

I looked around to find that I had fallen asleep on the ground slumped against Liz. Black Star was laying on the couch and I could tell that Maka had probably fallen asleep on the couch with him. Patty was balled up in a chair quietly mumbling something about giraffes. 

That's about when I noticed Kid creeping up to the kitchen door with an umbrella in hand. To which I probably should have asked what he was doing but was too lazy to actually get up and ask. So I just laid there and found myself gently petting Liz's hair slowly falling back asleep.  
The last thing I remember though was seeing Black Star getting up and walking over toward the kitchen. Whatever was about to happen, it would certainly not end well.


	5. Breakfast

Maka's POV…

When I had walked into Kid's kitchen I immediately started making pancakes though I think that took me forever to make especially since both Soul and Black Star ate so damn much. I'm pretty sure that their stomachs were a bottomless pit of some kid maybe even a black hole. After I finished making what was around probably 50 pancakes I started on the bacon. I pulled all the stuff I'd need out of the fridge and started cooking.

That was about the time that Kid walked in and holding an umbrella of all things like he'd seen a ghost or something. Maybe it was to whack everyone for messing up his perfect living room I really didn't know.

"Hey, Kid… um so whatcha doing with the umbrella?" I said nervously.

"Oh, um, I thought I heard something in the kitchen. Turns out it was just you I guess."

"Well ok." It became extremely awkward to talk more than that. That was until he stared to ask me something.

"So… you and Black Star are a thing now. That's great! Good for you." He sounded sort of sad.

"Yah I wish I could have told you…" Black Star came bursting through the door right at that moment.

Black Star's POV…

"Hey, Maka I know you're in here and I can smell the food what are you making?" I said walking into the kitchen, stretching as I went. I had just woken up after all.

When I finally opened my eyes what I saw was not pleasing to me. Kid was in here and probably had been for at least 10 minutes before me. I hope nothing happened because if something did I was going to kill him.

"Hey what's going on here?" I asked trying not to freak out cause last time this happened he was kissing her.

"Oh good morning Black Star!" Maka was the first to speak. "I'm making pancakes and bacon for everyone do you want to help out or were you coming to sneak food before it was done?" She just smiled at me.

I think Kid was getting awkward and decided to leave after that. I guess I'll just have to ask Maka what happened after breakfast. And with that, I left the kitchen to go back to find everyone else waking up. Only I couldn't seem to find Kid amongst everyone. Either way, it didn't matter anymore. I just made my way back to go and talk to Soul, but before I could even do that Maka poked her head out the kitchen door yelling at Soul to come and help set the table. Poor guy, I thought. That was until she yelled at me to come help also. I ran to her and to help even if it wasn't like me to do so, I wanted to help out for I did love her.

When I reached the kitchen door, thankfully before Soul did, I grabbed Maka by the waist and pushed her against the counter placing my lips onto hers and quickly pulling away.  
"Good morning my princess," Was all I said before leaving to set the table. When I looked back over my shoulder her head was down but she was smiling and her entire face was beat red. I was glad that only I could make her that way.

Kid's POV…

I ran back upstairs after I had left the kitchen and Maka behind. I hate that bastard for stealing my girl, I thought. I'll make him pay for the pain he has caused me. And with that, I walked into my room to start planning my symmetrical revenge.


	6. Clean Up

Black Star's POV

When Maka finished making breakfast for everyone she had me go wake everyone up. I reluctantly left the kitchen, having wanted some more alone time with her, but I loved her so I did what she asked and pushed open the door to the living room. To my surprise everyone was pretty much awake even Crona had come back they were all making idle chit chat to one another and didn't even notice me walk in. RUDE! I was their god and Maka my goddess. "Everyone your god has returned bearing good news" I shouted out to get everyone's attention. "But I guess you're all too busy talking to know that food is ready." I turned around and ran back into the kitchen seeing as most people were starving and looked as though they hadn't had food in days.

When I entered the kitchen Maka gave me a confused look but that didn't last long for everyone else came barging in through the door, except Tsubaki and crona. I swear they are the quietest people I know. They'd be a good match.

Kid's POV

I was in the middle of writing out my plans of revenge on Black Star and to win Maka over when I heard shouting and then a bunch of thumping around. I guess Maka finished making   
breakfast better go a get some before I become unable to get a symmetrical amount of food.

Maka's POV

After everyone had gotten their food I decided to get mine, but right as I started Kid walked in our eyes connected and it became extremely awkward to say anything so I just said hi got my food and went to find a place to sit down next to Black Star.

Kid's POV

SHE IGNORED ME! Black Star is really gonna get it now. I can’t wait to put my plan into action.

Normal POV

When everyone was finished Black Star decided that he needed to talk with Maka in private. So he pulled her over.

"Hey, Maka I need to ask you something."

"ya sure, what is it?"

"I think we need to tell Lord Death about you being a weapon and our friends too"

"Why..at I don't know, I mean yeah sure I want to but I don't want to abandon Soul. I want to be   
like my mom and be an amazing mister"

" I know that but I’d like to be your meister in secret and go on mini missions with you. I think it could be fun and really good experience for the both of us."

"alright Black Star we can go talk to Lord Death in the morning but I don't really wanna tell everyone else yet"

"ok Maka I respect you for that"

After about another 10-20 min of talking they decided to go join the others, minus Kid, and hang for the rest of the day enjoying the peace that would only last them so long.


	7. Walk to the Death Room

Maka’s POV

It’s been a few days since everything happened. Blackstar and me are great as ever, finding our groove as a couple, which is a lot easier than I thought it would be. Balancing training between Soul and my secret training with Blackstar has probably been the most challenging task of the past few days. I’m probably gonna have to eventually end up telling at least Soul about my weapon form or I’m gonna die from exhaustion. 

Lastly, I can’t figure out what’s going on with Kid. It’s like everytime I see him he does everything in his power to avoid me and the same goes for Blackstar, but apparently not for anyone else. Soul said Kid keeps asking him to come and hang with him and even then it just ends up being fixing the mess that is his house because Patty, in that way I feel bad for Soul but I’m glad I don’t have to do it. I knew that he’d be upset about me and Blackstar dating, but what I didn’t think was that he would just avoid me altogether. I have made this my mission to find out what’s wrong with him one way or another.

Anyways right now me and Blackstar are walking to the Death Room to tell Lord Death about my weapon form. Yes, after days of constant asking from Blackstar, even when he said he’d wait until I wanted to, he convinced me that I should tell at least Lord Death so that we would be able to go on small mini missions to get some experience. I just hope that with me Blackstar will actually be able to get a kishin egg. 

“Hey Maka. So what do you think about that?” 

“What? Sorry I wasn’t listening.”

“Reallyyyyyyy?” he asked with a sad/annoyed face. “I said what if we ask Lord Death to go on a real mission so we can test out our awesomeness against some real danger.”

“Um… Sure. I don’t see why we can’t, as long as we get permission from Lord Death.” 

“Sweet! I can’t wait” 

“Yeah, oh crap” I said as I turned around and tried to quietly get away from the Death Room as fast as possible. But luck was not on my side today.

“Hey Maka, what were you thinking about earlier anyways…… MAKA! Where are you going!” Blackstar yelled as he turned to she me walking the other way. 

“I… Um… have to go study.” I started running even though I knew I wouldn’t get very far.

“Maka, what’s up? Why are you trying to run away?”

“ Well….. Why I don’t mind telling Lord Death about my weapon form, I don’t exactly wanna have to run into and/or explain it to my papa. I also don’t wanna deal with him when he puts it together that we are dating.” I said while looking around to make sure he wasn’t around.

“Come on Maka, everything will be fine. And if you’re dad is around I’ll be there to protect you ok?”

“That’s just it though. I’m not scared or worried about me, I’m worried about what he might do to you.”

“I’m the great Blackstar! Nothing can hurt me!” he shouted with his usual excitement.

“Fine. But just know that I warned you, and if you get hurt in anyway I’m gonna laugh first before I help you.” I told him with a dead serious expression.

“Alright Maka, if you say so. I think I’ll be fine.” 

He said that last line with so much confidence. I pity him now I really do, but it’s gonna be so hilarious to see what happens. And also to be able to say ‘I told you so’ when it happens. And with that me and Blackstar walked into the Death Room to inform Lord Death of the new information we had for him.


	8. The Death Room

Maka’s POV

“I told you so!” I laughed at Black Star as he whimpered on the ground holding his head after he’d been pummeled by my dad when he learned that me and Black Star were dating. 

“Makaaaaaaa, why didn’t you tell daddy that you were dating this horrible man” Spirit pouted.

“Because I knew this is how you’d react to the news” I stated calmly yet still irritated with his whiny voice. He acts just like a child who just got his favorite toy taken away. I will never understand how mom put up with him for so long.

“But but but….” Spirit stammered

“Maka….”

“Oh please no. Maka no please”

“CHOP!!!!!” I yelled bringing down a 1000 page dictionary on his head. “Well that should keep him down and quiet for a while” I strated smiling and grateful for the peace and quiet that I now had. Now looking over to Black Star, I walked over and helped him up as he mumbled something about how he was gonna surpass god and be king. 

“Well with all the petty fights settled” Lord Death started, “Why don’t you two tell me why you came here in the first place, I’m gonna assume it wasn’t to tell Spirit about your new found relationship.”

“Not even close” I heard Black Star mumble under his breath. 

Black Stars POV

After watching Maka hit her dad over the head with a very large book and getting back up with the help of Maka, we walked back over to where Lord Death was waiting to hear our answer. 

“Actually Lord Death we came to talk to you about something concerning Maka” I stated seriously. 

“Oh really, this is actually somewhat of a surprise. I thought this was going to be about you Black Star.” Lord Death teased.

“What! Why?”

“Because every time I see you in here it’s usually for something you either broke, destroyed, or another fight you got into.”

“That’s not true!” I half yelled but then realized he was right. “ Ok well that’s not the point…” I mumbled. “We came here to tell you something important but we kinda wanna keep it a secret from everyone else” I explained, seeing as Maka didn’t have the words to explain.

“Ok???” Lord Death said looking very confused. “Is it something you want Spirit to know or do I need to kick him out for a while?” 

“Um…” I turned to look back over to Maka who just gave me a look and then voiced very quietly that it was fine for her dad to stay and listen. “Do you want me to explain?” I asked her. Maka only nodded her head and averted her eyes to her feet while twiddling her fingers together in a nervous fit. 

“Well Lord Death we can here today to tell you that Maka, while being a very skilled and advanced mister with a weapon partner well on their way to becoming a death scythe, she is also part weapon. She only just figured this out, sometime around the time of the battle with the keishan.” I looked over to see Maka nodding her head in agreement. “And I was just told about a week ago and I convinced her to at least come tell you so we could get some help with training and also have someone to talk to” I explained with a serious tone. 

I looked back over to Maka to see she was bright red in the face with her eyes shut tight. Then looking over to Lord Death and Spirit to see their faces in shock and almost confused to what they were just told. 

“Should I continue or do you have any questions so far?” I asked seeing as they were still trying to comprehend this new information.

“No go on. Finish then questions.” Lord Death said coming back to his senses.

“Ok well the last thing is me and Maka request that we be able to go on mini missions and train together with me as her meister and her as my weapon to develop our skills.” With that said I walked back over to Maka to try and get her to focus so she could help explain any questions they had about it.

“Well” said Lord Death, “I guess my first question would be was kind of weapon is Maka and would you be kind enough to show us” he asked. 

“Sure” Maka squeaked out from being nervous about the whole thing. “Which weapon from would you like to see?” she said still uncertain about the whole situation.

“You have more than one?!” Spirit asked surprised to hear this even after finding out his daughter was part weapon.

“Yes, but I’m still unsure how many forms I am able to take.” She said again fidgeting with with her hands. 

“Maka” I started placing my hands on her shoulders, “there’s no reason to be nervous or scared about it let’s just your favorite form ok” I said trying to calm her nerves.

“Ok… can we do the scythe form since that was the first one I showed you?” she asked in a low quiet voice.

“Sure that sounds great.” I said. “Ready?” I asked her and she nodded her head. I held out my hand as she grasped it, much to Spirit’s disapproving look, and steadied her breathing. After that a bright white glow surrounded her as she transformed into a silver and blue scythe similar to Soul. 

All Spirit and Lord Death could do was stare in amazement with mouths wide open, well I assume that’s what Lord Death’s face looked like anyways under his mask and all. With that Maka transformed back into her normal self but continued to hold my hand regardless. 

“Well,” Lord Death stated “after seeing and hearing everything I will allow you both to continue to train together and with my approval go on easy mini missions, but on the condition that you have either Spirit or Stein go with you and oversee your training. I will inform Stein of this matter later today and you both will start training after school” He said in a serious tone.

“That’s perfect!” I half yelled as I brought Maka in for a hug.

“Good. Now both of you should get back to class and Maka, please do think about telling Soul about this new discovery and try to figure out how it would work being both partners with Soul and Black Star as well.” Lord Death said before we turned to head out.

“I will sir. Thank you for understanding!” Maka shouted back at him.

Maka’s POV

We walked out of the Death Room holding hands and talking happily only to run into Kid.

“Maka. Black Star.” Kid said with just a tint of malice when he said Black Star’s name.

“Kid.” Black Star carped right back at him.

“Alright, enough!” I said annoyed. “I don’t exactly know what’s going on between you two but it needs to stop, now. We are a team and we are all still friends. Act like ones and not children.” I stated as I grabbed hold of Black Star’s hand and pulled him with me as I walked away from Kid. I looked behind me for only a second to see Kid’s face plagued with sadness, distraught, and most of all anger before he turned and headed into the Death Room.


	9. Confusion, Excitement, and Explanations

Maka’s POV

So it's been about a week since we went to see Lord Death and my papa about me being a weapon and wanting Black Star to be my partner. We've been getting to train with professor Stein every day after school and seeing as my dad wanted to be out overseer too… 

Let's just say that it didn't go over very well with my dad that Black Star was my boyfriend and my training partner too. He even challenged him to a full on fight, but it didn't last long seeing as all I had to do was hit them both in the head with a big dictionary that I always keep on hand. 

Anyways, with everything that's happened in the last week I've finally decided to tell Soul about everything so I don't have to keep working double every day with Black Star after school and Soul in the evening. A girl's got to get her beauty sleep after all, especially when she's gotta deal with two high maintenance training partners. 

So here we are right in front of my apartment door. 

Black Star’s POV

Ok so me and Maka have been standing in front of her apartment door for almost 15 min and she hasn't moved once. I get that it's hard for her but come on she lives her for Christ’s sake. She doesn't need to be scared of her own home. 

“Maka. Maka! MAKA!”

“What? Yes, Black Star? What do you need?” She stuttered. 

“Are you going to unlock the door and go inside anytime soon or should we do this another time. You don't need to push yourself.” I said trying to calm her nerves a bit. 

“N-no. I'm fine. Just needed a second.”

“Ok good. So let's go in now and tell Soul about...” I said as she reached to open the door only for it to be swung open by Soul. 

Soul’s POV

I was just enjoying my afternoon dozing off on the couch when of course it had to be interrupted my Black Star yelling about something right outside my door.

I decided to ignore it that was until I heard my meister out there with him. So being the weapon I am I went to open the door for them thinking that Maka might have misplaced her key even though that's completely unlike her. 

As I opened the door though I caught just a bit of their conversation. 

“And tell Soul about…” Black Star trailed off as I opened the door. 

“What's so important that you have to be screaming right outside my door Black Star?” 

“Well um… That's not really for me to tell.”

“And that's because?”

“Maka has something more important to tell you first.” He spouted out in a rush. 

“Well…?” I asked looking over to a flustered? Maka. 

“We should all probably sit down first.” She stayed quietly while walking into the apartment and towards the couch. 

Great! Why do I feel like I'm in trouble for something and might get Maka chopped? 

A few minutes later we were all sitting comfortably on the few couches and chairs we had, Black Star sitting next to Maka whispering something to her but I couldn't make it out and me sitting across from them. 

“Well, are you gonna tell me?” I so hope I don't end up with a dent in my head.

“Y-ya. Well um, you see Soul… Me and Black Star have become training partners…”

“And?”

“Because while not only being your meister I'm also from now on going to be Black Star’s weapon partner.”

“Ok cool… Wait for your a weapon?!?! When did that happen? Just how and why?”

“Well because my mom was meister and my dad was a weapon I guess I got stuck with both abilities. But my weapon side didn't show up until right after the Kishin was defeated. So ya.”

I was shocked, to begin with and still a little confused but overall I was happy for her. Happy that she could stop being so distant about some things and it also explained why she was always so tired during our training sessions too. 

“Can I see what your form looks like?” I just couldn't help myself, could I? 

“Ya sure. Which one?”

“You have more than one? That's super rare! This just keeps getting better and better by the second! Um, let's see then… can you be a scythe?”

“Sure!” She said while grasping Black Star’s hand and after a flash of light they're she was, transformed into a scythe similar to me only the accent was blue. 

“Ok this is too cool we gotta tell everyone else!”

“Soul wait I can't yet. I want to keep this a secret for a while ok. Can you do that for me?”

“Sure Maka whatever you ask but please tell me you're gonna tell Tsubaki soon. She deserved to know just as much as me.”

“Ya I know I'm gonna tell her tonight.” Black Star said just to confirm my statement. 

“Awesome, can I see more?”

“Of course!” Maka said with a huge smile on her face. 

After that, we spent the next hour or so just fooling around with weapon forms eventually eating some awesome dinner made by yours truly and passed out on the couch. Though I'm pretty sure I saw Maka and Blackstar try and sneak off to Maka’s room not that I care what they do alone but they could at least try and be more discrete about it.


	10. Truth

Black Star’s POV

It had been about a week since we had told both Soul and Tsubaki about Maka’s weapon form and they were both super supportive and happy for her. Plus it was great that we didn’t have double training sessions now. 

For the next few weeks we found a schedule that worked for all of us including having private training sessions for our original partners and then me and Maka. Sometimes we even came together and had a big training session together, but not without the supervision of Dr. Stine and sometimes Maka’s dad. “How annoying can that man be?” I thought.

Today though was the day we would go out on our first mission in a while. We had to remain with our original partners, though. I mean it was a mission with Kid, Liz, and Patty, and we just hadn’t gotten around to telling them yet. Maka said she wasn’t ready to say anything and I respected that, even though I told her we’d have to tell them at some point.

Our mission was simple enough, more like a training than a real mission. All we had to do was scout and locate some potential threats. It just seemed way too easy to be sending us all on it, but Lord Death insisted we all go for safety reasons.

 

Maka’s POV

“Yahooooo! I’m so excited to finally get into action again” Black Star shouted when we reached to stairs in front of the school. It was pretty loud considering I was standing right next to him.

“Ya, me too but we still need to be careful” I said to him.

“I know, it’s annoying that we can’t use your skills though” he pouted. “I really wanted to test them out in a real mission,ya know?”

“Sorry to steal her, but she was my partner first” Soul cut in from in front of us as we walked.

Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, and I had just gotten out of our meeting with Lord Death. He said we only had to scout an area with a potential threat. Too easy.

“Well I think we should all get some sleep for tomorrow wanna meet up at the school in the morning to start, or do yall wanna meet up at Death Cafe?” I suggested. 

“How about we meet up at the cafe and then head over to meet Kid and the girls at the school” Tsubaki responded. “That way we can at least get some caffeine in us.

“Cool, I’ll text Kid to meet us at the school at 8” I shouted, as me and Soul turned to walk in the direction of our apartment, but before that Black Star grabbed me and kissed me goodbye and goodnight with promises to see me early in the morning. I blushed of course and run to catch up to Soul.

 

The next day… Soul’s POV

After we met up with Black Star and Tsubaki at the cafe, me and Star raced all the way to the school to meet up with Kid, Liz, and Patty. Of course right when we got there Kid was talking about how we weren’t right on time.

Maka and Tsubaki showed up on a minuet later chatting happily, as Patty rushed over to hug them followed by a slower Liz how tried to pry her sister off Maka and Tsubaki. They looked happy and I smiled absently at them.

On the other hand, when I turned back from the girls to Kid and Black Star what I found was an annoyed face on Kid while Black Star tried to get Kid to talk to him. “Really how long is this going to go on, ” I thought. It had been somewhere around a month to a month and a half since Maka and Black Star started dating and Kid still wouldn’t talk to Black Star. Though he had started to try and talk nicely to Maka. So some progress, but still annoying.

“Alright guys, I think we should get going. It’s going to be a long trip to get there and we need to get there before dark” Maka said as she came over to us with the rest of the girls. 

“Ok,” I responded and so did Black Star and Kid in their own ways.

 

Time Skip…. Kid’s POV

It had been a long past few hours and it didn’t seem like it was going to get any better. The entire time Black Star had been talking to everyone, but mostly Maka. I just wanted to talk to her for a bit get some things straightened out between us. We just needed to go back to being friends, even if I still loved her very dearly. 

A few minutes later Maka was finally alone and I took my chance to talk knowing most of the others wouldn’t interrupt, well except for maybe Patty, but Liz was keeping her occupied.

“Hey Maka, can we talk?” I asked as I caught up to her.

“Sure Kid” she smiled at me. May or may not have a small blush. “What did ya wanna talk about?” she asked. We had become more friendly over the last month trying to go back to what we were before that night at the mansion.

“I was wondering if we could just start over? Ya know as friends, so we can go back to being a trusting team and work well together”.

“I’d really like that Kid,” she said as she smiled but turned her head to look where she was going. She was leading us to our scouting starting point after all.

“Thanks and I’m sorry about how I’ve been acting these past few weeks, just trying to get back to a familiar place with everyone, ” I said

“And Black Star?” she asked.

“I…” I didn’t get to finish my sentence because she immediately ran back to Soul telling everyone to prepare themselves. Not 20 seconds later did some animalistic creatures come out from the trees surrounding us.

 

Maka’s POV

“SOUL!” I yelled as I ran back warning everyone to ready themselves fo an attack. Soul immediately transformed and so did the rest of the weapons and their meisters. After about 20 seconds a group of what seemed like monkeys dropped from the trees above. It didn’t help much that the sun was going to set soon. We had to be quick.

I ran with Black Star right passed Kid, who seemed to be stunned in place, to attack the creatures. 

“KID, snap out of it” I yelled back at him as I went to attack the nearest creature easily slicing through it. It seemed to get him to focus, but it was a bit too late, for one of the creatures came over and slammed into his side, sending Kid into the nearest tree, knocking him out. 

He looked fine just out of it. I ran over to see if he was ok, only to be attacked by more of the creatures. It took a while, but me and Black Star got rid of most of the creatures. There were only a few left now the only problem was Tsubaki had been injured and hobbled over to try and help Kid, Liz, and Patty. Black Star was holding his own with his soul wavelength, but it wasn’t going to hold up for much longer. He looked so worn out.

I kept fighting with Soul as long as I could trying to keep most of the attention on me and off the others so they could recover. It was at that moment that Soul got knocked out of my hand getting rammed pretty hard into a tree like Kid. I didn’t know what to do.

It was instinct for me to protect everyone and keep them safe as the team leader. I didn’t stop until every last one was gone until all my friends were safe. I collapsed. I didn’t know what I was doing until it was on until I finally heard Black Star and Soul running over to help me get up. I wasn’t really sure what was going on for a while. All I remember was fighting, feeling exhausted, hearing some shouting, and falling to the ground. The next thing I remember was being held by Soul while Black Star was yelling and arguing with Kid. I looked over to a blurry vision of the girls trying to keep them from going at each other. Then everything was dark.

 

Black Star’s POV

The fight got real brutal and out of hand super fast. First Kid gets knocked unconscious along with Liz and Patty, then Tsubaki gets hurt and I couldn’t even do anything about it. Next thing I know I’m down and exhausted from using my soul wave length too much. Maka’s trying to protect us all, all by herself. Then Soul’s gone. “We are doomed” I thought. 

That was until something shifts in Maka. Something in her eyes goes blank and she’s fighting on her own with her weapon form, probably out of instinct to protect.

“Maka no!” I yell at her. She’s not supposed to use it alone without me or someone else to watch over her and help if needed. She doesn’t hear me, it’s as if her hearing is deaf. After about 10 more minutes it finally over and Soul is running over to her as she collapses to the ground. I’m about to follow him when someone grabs my shoulder and turns me around forcefully. It’s Kid and he looks PISSED.

“What was that?” he asks. “Why do you and Soul and Tsubaki not looked so surprised and shocked as you should be? You knew, didn’t you. Why was I not aware?” he was saying everything calmly and somewhat loudly, but knowing him he was livid to not have known. Liz stepped up behind him to hold him down just in case and Tsubaki doing the same for me.

“Look we can explain everything later, but first we need to get somewhere safe, maybe even go back to Death City!” I said as everything seemed to set in for Kid. He seemed to start thinking about how to get us to safety. As for me I was running over to where Maka and Soul were. 

Once I got to her I kneeled down to pick her up bridal style, ready to carry her all the way back to Death City should I need to.

 

Soul’s POV

I ran over to Maka as fast as I could yelling out her name as I ran. She had just saved us all and took a pretty big beating in the process. I kneeled down to hold her in my lap she looked out of it opening her eyes as I lifted her head. She looked over to where Black Star and Kid were arguing, no doubt it was about her weapon form and what to do now. All I could do was hold her, as she lay limp. Soon Black Star came over kneeling to pick her up in his arms. I was glad she had someone to look out for her when I couldn’t. All we could do now was get to safety. 

I was worried. Worried about who was behind this or if it was just a random attack, worried what would happen to our friend group, but mostly worried about my precious meister that lay limp in Black Star’s arms as we started heading back to Death City.


End file.
